


live a little

by GabrielMacht



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Frat Boy Harry, M/M, Masterbation, Milking, Rimming, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Harry, Vibrator, Watersports, big dick harry, harry is daddy, harry is dominant, lots of ass play, lots of weird things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielMacht/pseuds/GabrielMacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His lips were roses in the field and his eyes were the grass, so green. While his hair was appeared to be a dark brown and it curled and peaked under the hat. His arms were full of muscle and his hands, oh god, his hands large and had rings and Louis spotted a cross tattoo. Oh how Louis would love that hand to spank his bum and finger him for hours- wait no. Louis mentally punched himself and threw himself over a cliff because having these feelings had the same affect as that amount of pain. </p>
<p>or </p>
<p>Louis substitutes in for a teacher on a pregnancy leave and meets Harry Styles and never wanted to actually strangle anyone more</p>
            </blockquote>





	live a little

**Author's Note:**

> hello :) i have another work to start on actually but i really wanted this story to happen. anyway i'm sorry for any spelling errors they are my own.and!!! the harry in this is inspired by my mix called "frat boy!harry" it's by wallywest (me) please check it out! also i don't own any of these characters and this is a story of fiction that in no way at all reflects their real and actual sexualities or life at all.

Louis never intended to be one of those uptight snobs he often despised. 

He thinks it has something to do with growing up awfully fast. He has always been very in the middle of things, with his mother being a single mom and raising 4 girls wasn't always the most pleasant. Everyone wondered if Louis would ever even grow up, growing up took courage. By the age of 17 he was in love with theater. He wanted to go to Broadway and have rehearsals and show calls and directors banging his door just for a role. He was a fool with a young heart not yet destroyed by the actuality of reality. But then he auditioned for a play when he was 18 in college and after a harsh yelling from the director, he wasn't granted the role and it crushed his entire hope of ever being on Broadway. Right after he switched his major to English and Creative Writing and took that for 4 years very successfully. It wasn't his dream goal at all but he found Literature a lot like Drama and Acting classes in a way. Now at the age of 23 he was at his all time low. He had a small apartment to himself and a fridge stocked with oranges because he tried to stick to a citrus diet daily, as well many gallons of iced tea. He hadn't had a proper relationship since he was 21 and a proper date since even longer. For that reason he had his wall built up and refused anyone to cross it. And for the longest time he had almost convinced himself that no one ever would. 

Currently he was organizing "his" desk for the next 6 months. Mrs. Hanson was a lovely woman who had been Louis' teacher for 3 of the 4 years he took English and Literature classes and she had taken a liking to his hyper energy and positive light. When the class read "Beautiful Disaster" Mrs. Hanson fell in love with the essay Louis had written as the conclusion statement for his project on the novel. They weren't exactly friends but apparently they were close enough for her to ask the school board of Avalanche University to allow Louis to sub over her class for the next 6 months.He didn't mind it gave him something to do and he got paid a hefty grand for subbing over. Luckily he only had to watch over the Advanced English course which began at about 1:15. Louis arrived at 1:03 and now it was 1:10 and he was scrambling around trying to not seem as squeamish as he was. He fiddled with his shirt and doubted his outfit. He chose khaki skinny jeans and a maroon scoop tea to advertise his thin collarbones and he threw on a grey cardigan in the last minute just in case the classroom got chilly. 

It was around 1:13 when the first couple students walked in. One was a girl with blonde hair and a spunky striped dress on with 2 friends as they spoke animatedly and lively. Next was a dark skinned girl and her blonde friend with an shorter auburn haired girl who discussed weekend plans as then walked in a single redheaded male humming. The school board informed him that the class was going to be small considering it was an advanced class so he didn't expect much more than 5 students. At around 1:16 two boys walked in who looked around almost as if they weren't sure if they belonged here; one was blonde and appeared to have blue eyes while the other had sharp featured and honey brown eyes. He saw that most of the girls sat shyly in the back or far middle and these two boys took their place in the more frontal middle. Louis thought that was about it so he was just about to introduce himself and begin when the small speaking hushed down and the door opened to reveal one more student to walk in, and damn could he even be considered a student with those legs? Louis mentally hit himself on the head for even having that thought even. The boy who walked in was like walking sin. He had on scrofulous tight dark wash jeans with a thin egg shelled colored shirt that was thin enough to show the scatter of ink across his body and a snap back with the flap at the back advertising the team "Packers". His lips were roses in the field and his eyes were the grass, so green. While his hair was appeared to be a dark brown and it curled and peaked under the hat. His arms were full of muscle and his hands, oh god, his hands large and had rings and Louis spotted a cross tattoo. Oh how Louis would love that hand to spank his bum and finger him for hours- wait no. Louis mentally punched himself and threw himself over a cliff because having these feelings had the same affect as that amount of pain. 

"H-hi I'm Louis Tomlinson and this is Advanced Literary English. If you're not meant to be here I'd strongly suggest leaving" Louis began just as Mr. Long Legs took a sear directly in the front and his lips curved. Louis stood more inwardly before continuing "Well if we are all meant to be here I think we should get to know each other considering there's not very many of us here" which made the dark skinned girl crack a chuckle. 

"I guess I'll begin, as I said I'm Louis, as I said about 10 seconds ago" and that cracked a few more easy laughs and smiles which was always good, after all his mother always said 'if you get someone laughing you're half way there' "and I'm going to be here for the next 6 months so you better get used to me, now any questions? Also say your name if you ask anything so I know how to address you" 

When Mr. Sin raised his hand Louis really tried to contain himself. "Yes?" 

"Well firstly, my name is Harry, Harry Styles and I was thinking of starting off rather personal, so, how old are you?" Harry quirked his lips upward 

Louis laughed loudly and only half of it was done sanely "I'm 23 at the moment, any other questions Mr. Styles?" 

"You married?" 

"Nope and it doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon but this isn't singles anonymous so lets move on, let me ask you some questions. How old are you? And are you married?" Louis settling his thick bottom on the teachers desk and crossing his legs. 

Harry gave a little laugh "Well actually I'm newly 19 since a couple weeks ago and not married and definitely not trying" the last part made Louis flinch a little

The rest of the students introduced themselves as Perrie, Jade, Jesy, Eleanor, Danielle, Zayn, Niall, Ed, and Caroline. And they all discussed what they would like to have accomplished within this classroom, most of them agreed they just wanted to learn more about writing and other techniques.

"Alright well it seems we don't have much time left so, I'd like to assign you all to complete for me a paragraph on your first impression of me and this class, use detail and let your mind wander off! I'll see you all tomorrow!" Louis concluded waving off to the students. First the girls giggled and fled out, Ed scattered out quickly grabbing his stuff and leaving and Zayn and Niall, waited on Harry. 

Before leaving Harry turned back "Mr Tomlinson I'm really looking forward to this class" and nodded out with his crew. And as soon as he left Louis screamed. He just wished Harry was the one causing that sound. 

 

~

 

A few days later when Louis went home and ran to the fridge grabbed a handful of oranges and called up his friend Liam, they chatted for a while about many things. By the end they were sobbing from how single they were, eventually Liam had to bid Louis farewell as he had to go to work at the Pharmacy. Louis began grading their homework from the first day about their opinion on him he was pleased that most of them were positive saying he was "cheery and very funny"; from Ed. He finally reached Harry's and skimmed through and gulped. The phrases he saw made him shake. 'Your fucking ass is begging to be opened isn't it sweetie? Want my fingers stretching you so wide? I play nice in class but I think you and I need some alone time. xx - H". Louis was shivering, what scared him the most was that he couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or fear? Harry was non the less a student. Louis' thoughts got interrupted by his raging boner. 

He scooted the papers on the table and slipped his trousers off. There was no way he can do anything without wanking off a bit, after all he hadn't done it since he began teaching this week. He palmed himself through his boxers before taking them off and jerking his shaft quickly he ran out of lube recently so he settled for hand cream nearby. He flicked his wrists before pacing off to his room and laying on the bed. He reached near his bedside table and got exactly what he needed. 

Couple years ago Louis ordered a 12 inch vibrator and he never though it would come in handy until he actually started using it and fell in love. It was large and thick, measuring 12 inched in length and 2 inches in width and bright pink. Louis rubbed cream along his puffy rim and pressed the tip of the toy to it and wasted no time at all as he shoved the plastic machine into his heat. He worked it skillfully while still pumping his length. he shoved about 7 inches in before he felt it. His prostate was tingling and the vibrator was rubbing against it. Louis knew that he didn't want to come, he wanted to milk himself tonight. 

He wanted to push in more, he knew he needed it, at about 9 inches in right now the toy was scratching roughly against his muscle. He jerked harder until his arm began to spasm a bit. He ground his hips a little pushing more and creating more tension. He was close and his cock was beaming red and wanted release. He pushed it in to 10 inches inside and began coming obscenely. He laid back and watched the come squirt out as he pushed the vibrator lazily but still a rough speed the come kept going and he knew the milking process began. He watched white come pool at his tummy before eventually it came to a stop. When it did Louis stuck a finger in the come and brought it to his lips sucking it off pretending it was Harry's hands. He wishes so much it was. 

Louis cleaned up but before putting on his boxers his grabbed a small mirror and spread his legs to survey his hole. It was puffy and swollen to perfection. If only a certain long legged student was here to finger it and fill it with his sweet come. 

~ 

Seeing Harry the next day was very uncomfortable to say the least. 

"Alright class I've got your homework from the last time now it wasn't a grade it was simply a participation mark so if you got a check you should be fine." Louis said handing them out to the girls and then Ed, and then finally reaching Harry. 

Louis made sure he attached a note that said "See me after class" to Harry's paper. Because Louis knew he had to discuss this with Harry. What if Harry told his mates and the school board found out? No way would Louis let that reputation fall with him. He had to be exactly like Mrs. Hanson and would Mrs. Hanson fuck around with students who outshine the sun? No. Louis couldn't let this get out of hand, as far as he knew the attraction was mutual but there were many things that were on the line. Yes, while Harry was legal the law of dating students was still very much in tact. There was also their age difference which honestly wasn't that awful only a couple years but then there was the issue of Louis not exactly understanding what Harry wanted. Did he want a quick asshole to fuck? Or did he want a relationship? Or was this all for some kinky student teacher fantasy? Louis didn't mind either option honestly as long as he got some dick in him soon. 

As he handed Harry the paper, he saw the younger boys eyebrows arch up as he read and he smiled slyly and nodded to Louis. 

"Alright class today I wanted to talk about character intertwining and why it's important to have characters that often resemble other characters. As we all know there are often themes that typical fairy tales live by, am I right? I mean we have the princess who's usually wearing pink and the prince who's so handsome with his horse and armor and then we have the villain who's rude and such, correct?" and the class nodded

"Alright then lets try some for ourselves; Perrie, give me a theme or story genre." 

"Romance and Love" Perrie answered giggling along with Jade and Jesy 

"Okay great, now can someone name me some cliche's we have on romance and love?" 

Harry spoke up loudly "Well usually its a girl and a boy and the girls shy and timid and boy is strong and masculine and they live happily ever after or some shit" 

"Very good Harry. I think you all got this actually. Well for your assignment I want 3 genres and you need to list 5 cliches for each and I also want a paragraph essay for each explaining why these cliche themes help the genre and how are they used and you're dismissed! Have a lovely day!" Louis chirped as the class headed and Louis saw Harry say something to Zayn and Niall who nodded quickly and walked along. 

"You wanted to see me Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry asked sitting up on teachers desk

"Well actually yes, I read your last assignment and I just need to talk to you and warn you that this is not appropriate at all" Louis said keeping his ground

"Sweetheart I know very well it's not appropriate, that's exactly why I said it. Listen here, I can't keep my eyes off of you. Just look at yourself, your ass god dammit, and your hips that I just wanna grip, don't tell me you don't feel something for me"

"Harry this is what, some game to you? Like 'oh let me screw around with my teacher and then go brag about it and get him fired'? This is my life Harry, and there's no time for a fling for some child." Louis firmly stated turning away before an strong grip stopped him. 

"Fling? Is that what you think I want? Because it's not. And child? I'll show you how much of a fucking child I am when I fuck the living shit out of you with my cock Louis" Harry smirked pulling Louis toward him.

Louis stood between Harry's legs (oh what a lovely place to be) as Harry placed his large hands on Louis' small framed hips. Harry leaned forward before bringing his hands lower to mound his fleshy ass.Then Harry inched forward and kissed Louis like he's wanted to for days, he worked his tongue on him and sucked on his petite little pink muscle. He squeezed and spread his cheeks through his trousers. Louis softly squeaked a little at the pleasure. Harry unbuckled Louis' jeans and dragged the underwear down with it before doing the same for himself. 

"Bend over the desk for me baby let me see how tight your little hole is. Want me to wreck it don't you? Fuck you till you're squirting like a girl right?" Harry spoke dirtily against the older boys ear and then pushed the small of his back to encourage him to bend over. 

Louis bent over the desk and rid his shirt up a little while spreading his legs and arching his back. Harry used both hands to spread Louis' fleshy cheeks open then he saw the hole. It was contracting and puffed up from stress. Harry pressed his thumb in a little and Louis moaned at the pressure. 

"Time to fuck you wide open, want you sore babe" Harry breathed out and then spit on the hole before inserting his tip inside and gripping the small boys hips. Louis moaned at the stretch. Harry wasted no time with being merciful and pushed himself completely inside until his hips met Louis' ass cheeks. He wasn't going to waste any time at all. He fucked into him hard and good exactly like he knew he would want, the skin slapping sounds only turned Louis on more. 

"Like that? Like when I fuck you good and hard?" Harry asked

"Harder, please, I want , more.." Louis exhaled out 

Harry snapped his hips harder, angling exactly at the spot that he knew Louis would love. Within moments Louis came, squirting his come out onto his desk and tummy. Harry came with a grunt filling his white sticky mess all inside of Louis. But Harry didn't stop, he kept fucking him and grinding out. 

"Fuck, Harry, stop m' sore, burns babe" Louis whimpered 

"Come again" 

"Can't Harry m' sensitive can't come again" Louis said squeezing his eyes shut to keep his eyes from watering

Harry kept snapping his hips hitting the prostate over and over again and Louis whimpered letting out little keens at the sting. "Harry, fucking hurts, can't come again" 

But then before he knew it, hot white liquid poured out of his aching cock. 

"Knew you could do it, come again" Harry demanded. Louis shook his head no and whispered out little "no's no please's" Harry fucked harder and spanked his ass until the flesh was red. Then Louis screamed a little and opened his mouth to exhale rapidly. 

He had come dry.

Harry pulled out and knelt down to press little kisses to Louis' swollen hole. It was red and pink in some parts and expanded about 2 inches and just kept leaking with come. He pulled Louis on the floor with him and Louis straddled Harry. Harry kissed under Louis' eyes and his nose and finally his lips. 

"Sorry if I pushed you honey, you're alright?" 

"Mhmm, fucked out babes" Louis whispered, taking one of Harry's fingers and sucking on it contently and Harry smiled at his odd affection. 

Harry laughed when Louis buried his head into Harry's neck and began leaving little kisses and whispered "want more of your cock in my mouth, wanna swallow your come"

"Well, we have ourselves a little sex bunny here don't we?" And they both giggled like children

But all good things come to an end, so it wasn't very soon before there was a retched and haunting knock on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> the second part will be uploaded soon and it'll be more 2 person action if you catch my drift


End file.
